


Protection

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the aftermath of the Nogitsune and the Oni.  A bit of established relationship, a bit of a burgeoning relationship between Derek, Scott and Stiles.</p><p>Derek and Scott just want to protect Stiles after the events of Season 3b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Stiles hummed and shifted a bit in bed, smiling as he felt arms tighten around him. He couldn't remember the last time he’d been ‘allowed’ to sleep alone – not that he minded. The whole pack had been very protective of him ever since the battle with the Nogitsune and the Oni. During the day he’d been training with Kira, or going shopping with Lydia, who’d decided to completely overhaul his wardrobe against his will.

At night he would fix dinner for his dad, maybe watch a movie or football or baseball, and do his homework before going to bed. He’d leave his bedroom window open though … and every night, every night he’d wake up at around midnight to the sound of two not so stealthy werewolves sneaking into his bedroom.

Stiles felt Scott nose his nape and snore softly, prying his eyes open and smiling at the sight of Derek asleep in front of him, pure bliss and peace etched on Derek’s face. Stiles reached out and ran a finger along Derek’s cheekbone, smiling when Derek huffed softly and snuggled in closer. Stiles was sure that everyone knew exactly what was happening between the three of them, even his father, but no one made a peep, waiting for the three of them to finally break it to the pack.

Not that even Stiles knew what they were doing. He knew it started as just the two werewolves protecting him, but it had slowly morphed and changed into something else. Something more. Stiles sighed softly and leaned back against Scott, trying not to laugh when one of Scott’s fingers began dipping into his bellybutton.

“Apparently I’m not the only one awake,” Stiles murmured softly.

“Woke when you did,” Scott mumbled against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles shivered at the warm breath on his neck. “Sorry,” he said softly. “Don’t sleep so well these days.”

“Nightmares, I know,” Scott replied.

“That’s why we’re here,” Derek said gruffly, reaching out to card a hand through Stiles’ hair. “To protect you.”

“Even in my sleep, huh” Stiles said with a small smile. “’s okay. I like it. I like that I have two big bad werewolves watching over me every night.”

Derek leaned forward and gave Stiles a sweet kiss. “I wish you hadn't –“

“Stop,” Stiles said. “We can't live in the land of ‘I wish’ and ‘What if’.”

“We can still protect you, though,” Scott murmured, resting his hand on Stiles’ hip, his thumb rubbing gentle circles. “Watch over you.”

“Just don’t … coddle me,” Stiles said softly. “You can’t protect me from everything, guys.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek, rubbing his thumb along Stiles’ cheekbone. “You are stronger than all of us, Stiles,” he whispered. “The strength inside you … takes my breath away.”

“Stop being so verbose, it’s scaring me,” Stiles teased. 

“Dude, we’re not used to you being so chatty,” Scott said, resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder to smile at Derek.

“Jackass,” Derek replied with a grin.

“Yep.” Scott nodded and reached his foot over to kick Derek’s shin playfully.

“So, are we getting out of bed anytime soon?” Stiles asked. “I think Lydia wanted to take me somewhere to do more shopping or something and Kira wanted to do some more sparring.”

“What time are they coming to get you?” Scott mumbled, shifting a bit to bury his face in Stiles’ hair.

“Kira wants to go sparring at 10 and then Lydia wants to take me into San Francisco to some shop or something,” Stiles said with a wide yawn.

“Then we have a little bit of time,” Derek said, shifting so he was pressed up against Stiles, wrapping an arm around to rest his hand on Scott’s back. “A little time for you to get some more sleep.” Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, leaving his lips to rest there. 

“You’ll need it if you’re going to be dealing with both Kira and Lydia today,” Scott mumbled. “You’ll be so exhausted, maybe you’ll sleep through the night?”

“Maybe,” Stiles hummed. The reassuring weight of Derek’s lips on his forehead and the rhythmic rubbing of Scott’s thumb on his hip soothed him, eased him back to sleep.

Derek hummed and hugged Scott and Stiles close to him, watching as Scott followed Stiles into sleep. He couldn't be there all the time, couldn't wrap the ones he cared for in bubble wrap, couldn't lock them away in a tower. Be he could do this; he could hold them close, comfort them … love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hateful and bullying comments will be deleted.


End file.
